Waking Hope
by Frankie Monstar
Summary: La Tierra es un desastre. Con la discriminación en su máximo, la vida es imposible para los mobians. Los humanos gobiernan el mundo, viviendo a todo lujo, mientras que los demás tienen que luchar por sobrevivir. Pero no siempre fue así, antes habían héroes; héroes como Sonic the Hedgehog... Sonamy. AU.


_Todos los personajes pertenecen a SEGA._

* * *

_Soy, fundamentalmente, una optimista. Si eso viene por naturaleza o de crianza, no sabría decirte. Parte de ser optimista es mantener la mirada hacia el sol, mantener los pies avanzando. Hubo muchos momentos oscuros en los que mi fe en el mundo fue puesta a prueba, pero yo no me dejaría caer en la miseria. Es por ese camino que yacen el fracaso y la muerte._

_Dime, cuando menciono "mundo ideal", ¿qué te imaginas?_

_¿Un mundo económicamente estable, donde no exista tal cosa como la pobreza?_

_¿Un mundo donde no hay crimen, ni prejuicios sociales?_

_¿Un mundo donde todos son felices?_

_¡Felicidades! Has descrito el estado actual de la Tierra a la perfección._

_O, por lo menos, eso es lo que ellos intentan hacerte creer._

_Permíteme decirte esto, humano, mientras tú estás viviendo rodeado de lujos, yo… nosotros estamos muriendo de hambre, de frío, de enfermedades, de asesinatos, de… en resumen, absolutamente cualquier cosa que sea capaz de matarte._

_Pero, claro, ¿qué importa? Como tú y el resto de la humanidad dice, nosotros no valemos nada, somos inferiores, estúpidos, sucios, incapaces de ser de utilidad en la sociedad._

_¿Es por eso que creen que nunca nos atreveremos a luchar por nuestros derechos, que nos quedaremos aquí a aguantar todas las hostilidades que nos hacen?_

_Lo peor de esa idea, es que es cierta. Nadie hace nada. Aceptamos la muerte inminente como si fuera algo cotidiano. Es una lástima..._

_Lo que más quisiera es ser capaz de hacerle frente al destino, y salir victoriosa de la confrontación. Mas no soy más que una niña ingenua con una cabeza llena de sueños, ¿qué sería capaz de hacer yo contra sus tropas? ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer cualquier mobian contra sus tropas?_

_Nada._

_A menos que ese mobian sea Sonic the Hedgehog._

_Es una pena que él sea sólo una leyenda…_

Me encontraba de rodillas viendo a través de la pequeña ventana de mi habitación, logrando apreciar los múltiples destellos que reposaban en el oscuro cielo nocturno.

Ignoro el ardor de las heridas que tengo dispersas por todo mi cuerpo, especialmente en mis rodillas, que no soportan estar tanto tiempo sobre una superficie tan áspera como era el suelo de mi habitación, conformado de madera crudamente colocada, cuyas astillas se incrustaban dolorosamente en mi piel.

En mis brazos, tenía un libro que tenía apretado contra mi pecho, de carátula blanca, con letras grandes y doradas que redactaban su título, "El Amanecer de la Esperanza". El objeto estaba cubierto por una fina capa de polvo que nunca me he molestado en limpiar.

Ese libro, verán, es mi favorito. Es sobre una antigua leyenda, sobre un heroico erizo azul con la habilidad de convertirse en el viento, corriendo tan rápido que a veces sólo podías observar una mancha de su color celestial. Él era el salvador. El único capaz de pelear por nosotros. El único que siempre ganaba, no importara qué. Ese erizo tenía por nombre Sonic. Y él era el héroe que necesitábamos.

Escuché que lo escribieron hace siglos, para darnos esperanza. Para pensar que no todo estaba perdido una vez que los humanos decidieron que los mobians éramos seres inferiores y nos echaron a todos a los "Nidos", pequeñas ciudades asquerosas que a duras penas satisfacían nuestras necesidades básicas; mientras que ellos se quedaban en ciudades altamente desarrolladas.

Si la historia de Sonic es verdadera o no, no lo sé. La mayoría inmediatamente respondería que es una enorme mentira, pero yo tengo el presentimiento de que quizá si pasó, en algún momento de la historia.

¿Y qué fue de Sonic, si no en la vida real, en la leyenda? Es una pregunta sin respuesta; la historia no tiene un desenlace que muestre los paraderos del héroe. Pudo haber muerto en batalla, o puedo haber vivido una vida larga y plena, para fallecer tranquilamente en el medio de su sueño.

Eso no me interesa, de cualquier manera; pensar en él es lo único que me mantiene cuerda, que me da esperanzas. Que me da la motivación suficiente como para no tomar un cuchillo y despojarme de cualquier signo de vitalidad que mi demacrado cuerpo pueda tener.

Escuchaba con agonía los gritos que se producían fuera de la habitación. Era tan habitual oírlos, que bien podría sustituir el oxígeno por los chillidos de la coneja y aun así encontrarme con una dosis suficiente como para mantenerme viva.

"¡…te odio, maldita! ¡Si no hubieras nacido, no estaríamos en esto! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Todo es tu culpa!..."

Como siempre, en el fondo puedo escuchar un llanto, que reconozco como el de mi mejor amiga.

Siento humedad en mis ojos, amenazándome con empapar mi cara y externar mi miseria.

La pobre niña estaba siendo mutilada a gritos por su propia madre, y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Juro que si esa anciana decrépita de cuarenta y tantos años sigue así, va a terminar matándonos a todas.

Respiro hondo, por más molesta y gritona que pueda ser la desgraciada madre, nunca ha llegado a mayores. Gritará, sí, pero jamás recurre a la violencia física. Creo que ese límite moral es lo que la mantiene en buenos términos conmigo. Es cierto que me cuidó como a una segunda hija desde que tengo memoria, y verdaderamente era una de las personas más cariñosas que podían existir. Todavía recuerdo a la perfección el día en que me obsequió mi amado libro, y me dijo que nunca debía perder la esperanza, sin importar las circunstancias.

¿Qué pasó con esa adorable mujer? ¿Cuándo fue reemplazada por una deprimente alcohólica que parecía vivir sólo para agredir a sus seres queridos?

Entonces, un estrepitoso ruido pasa por mis oídos. El memorable sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose, un grito de furia, y otro grito de pavor y dolor.

Y, sólo por un segundo, dejo de llorar. Me pongo de pie, salgo de mi cuarto, y antes de que pueda procesar mis propias acciones, ya estoy estrujando el brazo de Vanilla con la mano derecha.

Un par de ojos marrones me miran con una mezcla de horror e ira, mientras que los míos responden con desdén y valor.

Mientras tanto, Cream sólo admira el evento desde lejos; puedo notar en su mirada que quiere que no le haga nada a su madre, me ruega que la deje ser, trata de convencerme que no ha pasado nada. Pero la botella rota de whisky y la cortada sangrante en la mejilla de la niña me decían lo contrario.

Sin embargo, con tan solo sentir su desaprobación, siento la valentía alejarse de mí. No podía decepcionarla, no a ella. Siento lágrimas empezar a crearse.

Mi agarre en el brazo de la que alguna vez fue mi protectora se vuelve más débil, y pronto desaparece, dejándome caer sobre la mujer mayor en un mar de lágrimas, provocando que ambas cayéramos de rodillas en el suelo, asegurándome de rodearla con mis brazos.

Sólo detengo mi llanto cuando siento un dolor horrible en mi mejilla.

Vanilla me había dado una cachetada.

_La desgraciada se había atrevido a darme una cachetada sin dudar._

Mostré simpatía, afecto, confianza para no esconder mi dolor, ¿y así es como reaccionaba?

Levanto la mirada para encontrarme con las facciones retorcidas de la coneja, sus dientes expuestos, los músculos de la cara tensos, el ceño fruncido, y con rastros antiguos de humedad corriendo por sus sucias mejillas.

"No vuelvas a intentar desafiarme." Dio énfasis a cada palabra.

Repentinamente, se puso de pie, su enojo aún evidente en su rostro. Velozmente tomó mi brazo derecho, enterrando sus uñas en el proceso, y de un jalón me puso de pie.

"¡Te juro, tarada, que si vuelves a tocarme, te arranco el brazo en el momento! ¿Me entiendes?"

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Arrebaté mi brazo de sus manos, sin prestarle mayor atención al rasguño que sus uñas crearon en mí.

Me alejé de ella para tomar la mano de Cream, quien no paraba de gimotear. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, la guío fuera de la casa; seguí caminando con ella de mi mano sin detenerme, pasando las chozas de nuestros vecinos.

"¡No! ¡Amy! ¿Qué haces? ¡Mi mamá! ¡Mi mamá sigue allí! ¿A dónde me llevas? ¡Amy!" lloraba mi mejor amiga, forcejeando contra mí para intentar regresar a esa relación destructiva.

Permanezco callada por un momento, antes de decir simplemente: "Nos vamos a Bowdam."

* * *

_¡Y aquí termina el capítulo, colegas!_

_He estado queriendo escribir una historia dramática desde hace un tiempo. Últimamente me he quedado en los lares del humor y el romance ligero. Todos mis intentos pasados en una historia de aventuras fueron fracasos, pero, claro, esos intentos fueron antes de practicar. Creo que puedo volver a tratar, y con suerte, será una trama del agrado de los demás~_

_Toma lugar en un universo alterno. Más no les puedo mencionar para no arruinar las cosas._

_Además, no espero que entiendan todo con este pequeño capítulo, que bien podría llamar "prólogo". ¿Sonic es en verdad sólo una leyenda? ¿Qué es Bowdam? ¿Por qué Vanilla es así? ¿Por qué el mundo es como es? ¡Ya lo verán después!_

_Ehem, como última aclaración, no toda la historia será contada desde el punto de vista de Amy, por si eso es lo que pensaban._

_¡Espero que les haya gustado! Si tienen algo que decir, ya sea una crítica constructiva, correcciones, o sólo un comentario cualquiera, ¡dejen un review! ¡Todos son muy apreciados!_

_¡Hasta luego! _


End file.
